xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Monotheistic Deity Physiology
Power to use the abilities of the Supreme Being. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Creationist variation of Omnipotence. Opposite to Anti-God. Also Called * Absolute/Perfect/Supreme Being * Absolute God/Deity Physiology * Almighty * Alpha and Omega * One True God Physiology * Perfect Being Physiology/Mimicry * Singular God Physiology * Supreme Being Physiology * The God Form * The Creator of All * The God of Gods * The One Above/Beyond All Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a monotheistic deity: a supreme transcendent being that created and rules over all of existence. They have absolute power and unquestionable authority over everything, they are literally God, the strongest and most powerful being in all of creation. Applications (General) * Omnipotence - All Powerful * Omnipresence - All Present * Omniscience - All Knowing Applications (Detail) * Absolute Existence - The user can control their own existence, as well as everyone and everything's existence, without any limit. ** Causa Sui Physiology - As the Supreme Being, user can self-create one's own being. ** Gender Transcendence - As the Supreme Being of Creation they transcend the notion of genders. ** Relative Appearance Alteration - As the Supreme Being, user can alter their form to conform to another's perception of what one would look like according to their personal ideology. * Absolute Will - The user has, with but a whim, absolute control over everything. ** Omniverse Manipulation - The user can control the entire omniverse. * Alpha Reality - User is the alpha and omega of all things real and beyond, user will decide what will end, begin or continue on endlessly. **Totality Manipulation - The user simply is the Reality of Principles because it is the Supreme Being. * Afterlife Creation/Manipulation - The user can create afterlives, be they Heavens, Hells or other spiritual realm. * Author Authority - The user is the author of existence. * Balance - Being the creator of omniversal balance, the user is at peace with the yin and yang in everything and knows one can't exist without the other. * Causality Manipulation - The cause and the prime mover of existence, the user can control everything through cause and effect. **Grand Design Construction - Everything that exists or does not exist will happen according to the laws of the fate and causalities that the user planned. * Complete Arsenal - The user possesses every type of power and ability there is. * Creation Embodiment - The user embodies the prime force of universal life and is the beginning and end of all things. * Eldritch Physiology - The user is beyond the essence of creation, has no name that can be uttered by mortals, and is beyond logic, causality, physics and comprehension of the mortal mind. * Enlightenment - The user has infinite knowledge and wisdom. * Life and Death Transcendence - The user is beyond concepts of life and death. ** Absolute Immortality - The user has total, absolute immortality. * Metapotence - The user has the power to do anything without justification. * Omniarch - The user has supremacy over all. ** Conceptual Lordship - The user is the creator and the essence of everything, controlling all the concepts. ** Heaven Lordship - The user is the absolute master of paradise, where the blessed souls go. ** Universal Lordship - The user is the absolute master of the universe and beyond. * Omnilock - Being the creator and the essence of creation, the user transcends it all. **Freedom - The user is the creator of all fates in everything and therefore is beyond the hold of destiny. * Omnibenevolence - As the Supreme Being, the user must see the value of goodness. They show an infinite capacity to love, and to show mercy, patience, self-control, humility, gentleness, respect, forgiveness, loyalty, charity, responsibility, courage, diligence, wisdom, calmness, empathy, sympathy, compassion, honesty, faith, positivity and joy (as situations may call for them). * Omnificence - The user can create anything in unlimited levels. * Origin Manipulation - User has total control over all origins. ** Self Origin Manipulation - User has absolute control over all of one's origin, the user is beyond justification or explanation as to how the user came to be, the user is, and what the user is. * Preservation - The user can preserve, govern and keep absolutely anything and everything in existence. **Cosmic Keystone - The user is the keystone of reality that sustains the totality of creation. *Primordial Deity Physiology - User is the deity the predates all of creation and beyond. **Primordial Force Manipulation - The user can control the unique source of origin of every universal concept; the primordial force that generated everything. * Singularity - as a/the Supreme Being, the user is unique and therefore, one of a kind; unable to be duplicated. **Singular Reality Existence - The user is above all timelines and alternate realities, thus being the one and only. * Supreme Voice - The one of many largest symbols of a Monotheistic Deity is their voice and the word of a Monotheistic Deity, is absolute. * Unity - The user is one-with-all that is sustaining in the omniverse. ** Nature Unity - The user is one with the omniversal force of nature. ** Unimind - The supreme being's mind is absolute and true. *** Transcendent Consciousness - The Supreme Being's consciousness fundamentally primordial and transcendent; a state of mind in unison with everything in existence. * Universal Irreversibility - The will and word of the user are impossible to be reversed. * Ultimate Invincibility - A Monotheistic Deity is completely and utterly impossible to defeat. Techniques * Meta Miracle Manipulation - Use powerful miracles beyond divinity. Associations * Existential Manifestations * Godly Incarnation * Non Created Physiology * Primordial Entity Physiology * Transcendent Physiology Limitations * An Anti-God may equal or rival Supreme Beings. * May only be the Supreme Being of their universe. Known Users See Also: God and Top God. Gallery File:678265-bill and toaa 2.jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) is the Supreme Being of the Marvel Universe. Presence.jpg|The Presence (DC Comics) is the Alpha and Supreme Being of the DC universe. File:Elaine_Belloc_(New_Earth)_Lucifer_Vol_2_10_Textless.jpg|Elaine Belloc (DC Comics/Vertigo) was given Omnipotence by the Presence so she could replace him/her. The Mother.jpg|The Mother of Existence (Spawn/Image Comics) is the supreme creator of the Image verse and there is no power greater than s/he. Omne.png|Omne (Bayonetta) the Controller of Creation, the supreme being of Bayonetta'verse, and the original being that spliced itself into 3 beings, Jubileus, Queen Sheba, and Aesir. Chakravartin Confronting Asura In The Event Horizon.PNG|Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) is the supreme deity and creator of the universe. Soul King Bleach.png|The Soul King (Bleach) is the supreme being that sustains all of reality. Tori-Bot.png|Akira/Tori-Bot (Dr. Slump/Dragon Ball Series) is the creator and the true ruler of the Dragon Ball and Dr. Slump universes. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Divine Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Meta Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Creation Category:Common Powers